Female fugitive
In the television series, this character only appears in A Clear and Present Danger while aboard Flight 195 but her name is unknown. This character is captured as part of the government operation to round up evolved humans. Claire Bennet, who is granted a free pass from this operation by her father, Senator Nathan Petrelli, sneaks aboard the plane as a stowaway to free captives. This character is one of the captives Claire unhoods on the plane. In the alternate version, this character's name is revealed as Sarah Starling. She has a sister named Mary, who is approximately the same age as Nathan and an ex-girlfriend of his. Sarah has auburn hair with the left side of her head shaved. Other information regarding her background is unknown. Season Three Volume Four The process of this character's capture is unknown. At an airplane hangar, the female fugitive is seen being hooded, drugged and in an orange jumpsuit while shackled to a hooded Matt and another prisoner. She is seen being loaded on the plane. The character is unhooded and undrugged by Claire on the plane, who has snuck onboard as a stowaway after being released by her father, Nathan, who attempts to send her back home. When the plane goes down, it is unknown if this character died, survived, got recaptured or went into hiding. The character makes a final appearance in Exposed, where she is seen being hooded in the security footage. She is also seen when the footage is shown to the public being led out of a van. The character does not appear again. Alternate Story In this version, the character's name is revealed to be Sarah Starling. At one point, she dated Nathan Petrelli. After the death of her parents, Sarah Starling decided to support her family by becoming a waitress at a local diner. In one scene, it is revealed that along with her sister, Sarah has the power of telepathy. After leaving her sister at her house, Mary calls her with the voice message saying "Sarah, I think there's a burglar in the house. You need to-" before the message cuts off with a grunt. Worried, Sarah leaves the diner and rushes to her house. Once at the house, she calls out her sister before finding a hooded figure restrained to the chair and drugged. Unbeknownst to Sarah, a commando team is hiding in her hallway. Although she tries to read the figure's mind, Sarah finds out that his/her mind is a complete blank with no thoughts at all, much to her confusion. Sarah calmly walks toward the figure, thinking it is just a puppet as part of a prank set up by Mary when in actuality, the hooded figure is her sister. She tries shaking the hooded figure before realizing that the hooded figure is an actual human being. Shocked, Sarah wonders why Mary would kidnap someone and hood him/her and tie the person to a chair. However, she is driven to tears when she finds her sister's bracelet on the figure's lap. Shocked to see her own sister hooded, drugged and restrained, Sarah is shot with a tranquilizer dart in the back before trying to unhood her sister. She is then stripped of her clothes, put into a jumpsuit, drugged and hooded. Along with her sister, Mary, she is carried into a black van and shackled to Mary and Tracy Strauss. After arriving at Building 26, she is escorted into a cell and kept there until the next day when she is shackled to other prisoners recently captured and put into a black van. After arriving at an airplane hangar, Sarah is forced to board Flight 195. Claire Bennet, who is granted a free pass from this operation and released by her father, intends to sneak aboard Flight 195 anyway as a stowaway during Nathan's attempt to send her back home. However, in this version, when Claire tries to free the captives, she is unsuccessful. Images Hooded person 3.jpg|Hooded female fugitive Hooded prisoners.jpg|Sitting at the bottom Hooded female fugitive 3.jpg|Female fugitive being unhooded by Claire UnmaskedFemale1.jpg|Female fugitive unhooded Hooded prisoner.jpg Hooded people 9.jpg|2nd in row Exposed-heroes-4677746-500-281.jpg|Female fugitive being dragged out of a van Trivia *In the only episode she appears in, A Clear and Present Danger, a hooded female fugitive is seen to be looking like she wants to know what's inside when a ramp is unloaded in front of her, despite being hooded. She appears to seem disappointed, hanging her head. It is speculated that this captive may realize it indicates that she will be imprisoned. Hooded people 6.jpg|"Ooh, ooh, what's inside? I wanna see, I wanna see". Hooded people 7.jpg|"Aww, they're going to send me to prison in there, That's not fair". Category:Hooded Fugitive Category:Advanced Humans